Currently, an assisted global positioning system (A-GPS) has been widely used. However, with application of the WINDOWS 8 system in a user equipment, application of the A-GPS is limited to some extent.
A user equipment can instruct a global positioning system (GPS) device to enable an A-GPS function in the WINDOWS 8 system only after a user manually selects to enable the A-GPS function. Otherwise, the GPS device can only enable a GPS function, and cannot enable the A-GPS function, thereby lowering positioning accuracy.